eoafandomcom-20200213-history
Viriathius
Viriathius Lusitanii Warlord http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v195/FondorYards/Barbarian-1.jpg Full Name Viriathius Born 349 BC Died Not Yet Consort Single Children Ambon, Son Father Arebasiko Mother Kekas Age: 43 Sex: Male Faction: Iberians Appearance: Battle-scared, Black, mysterious eyes, long free-falling brown hair hinted with silver showing his age. He sports a short brown beard which was the norm in Celtic Hispania amongst nobles. Standing at over six feet tall, he is slightly taller than most of the Hispanic soldiers who fight under him. Wears a silver ring in remembrance of his wife, who died in childbirth of his only son. Personality: Viriathius may give the appearance of a lowly barbarian, but in truth he is an exceptionally clever man, both in Politics and in military. He is a very aggressive man who often believes that the sword can solve all problems. However, if he finds one equal to him, then he is a very different person. To his equal and superiors he is a man of the utmost charm and respect. He is a well-learned man, fluent in Punic, Greek and Latin, having been educated in Carthage for a time. It is this vast knowledge of language and politics which makes him the ideal leader for the Hispanic Tribes. Occupation: Chieftain of the Lusitanian Tribe, Nominated Leader of the Free Tribes of Hispania. Weapons: Viriathius goes into battle with a typical Spanish sword. A 22 inch, mild steel, double-edged sword created by the Celtiberians. The blade’s hilt is encrusted in gold and elephant ivory, taken from a victory by his tribe over the Carthaginian invaders. Armour: Viriathius wears a simple set of iron body armour, though it is finely engraved to show his status and power. He also wears a standard Celtic helmet though his has a larger and more colourful plume to indicate his status. Clothes: He dresses in a simple woollen tunic; though in the winter he often wears two or three to shield him from the cold. History: Viriathius was born in 349BC at the city of Loriga, the chief city and fortress of the Lusitanian Tribe. He was born into the royal Tribal line. His father was the current Chieftain of the Lusitanian’s. He was the younger of two brothers and even though he was clearly more intelligent of the two, tradition stated that his brother would become the next King. Then in 335BC his father died after an inter-tribal war with the Celtiberians. His older brother became King and for many years ruled well and maintained the peace between the tribes. One day an envoy from the Carthaginian Council arrived at Loriga. They offered a scholarship to the young Prince. Viriathius jumped at the opportunity, full knowing the Carthage wanted an educated ruler for them to make peace with in Hispania in the long term. Viriathus spent over fifteen year in Carthage, learning the art of warfare and politics. He was noted as an exceptional swordsman. During this time, he came to understand the languages outside of his native Celtic. It was from this understanding that he learned of the history of Carthage, of Greece and of the great Macedonian King Alexander. Viriathius wished to school himself in the ways of Alexander and received great help from the future ruler of Carthage, Hanno. It was from Carthage that he learnt of the Roman Republic, the unpredictable enemy that sat across the Mediterranean. He returned home at the age of thirty to find his homeland in chaos. The inter-tribal wars had ravaged the country and claimed the lives of many good men, including his brother. It didn’t help that Carthage, seizing the opportunity charged through Southern Hispania, claiming territory and leaving death and destruction in it wake. Viriathius returned to Loriga to find some pretender claiming the throne. The true heir killed the man and took control of the Tribe. For the next ten years he led the Lusitanian’s on a steady course, going to great length to bring the tribes together, united under one banner. For Viriathius knew well the dangers that lurked beyond the borders of Hispania. The savagery of the Gallic Tribes. The relentless power of Carthage and the stirring might of Rome. Category:Characters